Mibari Clan
The Mibari Clan (太田氏, Mibari-shi) is one of the most notable clans in the Land of Tea, though don't often reside elsewhere. The Mibari Clan is most known for its Hiden in being able to modify and restructure their internal chakra networks. Background Considered to be one of the most influential clans in the Land of Tea, members often control towns and business'. Despite being scattered across the Land of Tea, their most common place of origin is the growing village of Kemurigakure. The clan has origins tracing back to when Kemurigakure was being first settled, leading many to believe that the Mibari Clan was one of the first settlers to travel over the sea to the Land of Tea. It's this longtime origin that makes most in the clan influential over the land. Since Mibari was an established clan they have had a beneficial allegiance with the Yunomi family, often selling their teas and teacups together. This has led to close bonds, and the two Heads often consult each other before making any decisions. The Suda Clan is talked about with distaste, though recently as the Suda Clan has been growing in business and power, the Mibari clan has come to harbor hatred for them and their criminal actions. Nishi Mibari is the current head of the Mibari clan, though it's suspected that soon his first and eldest son, Hatsu Mibari, will take his place due to old age. Clan Members Mibari members are typically very traditional with their views. Women becoming kunoichi is frowned down upon, though medic kunoichi has become more acceptable in the most recent decade. Males are expected to enroll in the academy while also learning the family business. Only children of the head of the clan are expected to take over the overseeing of business, while other members can choose to do as they please. Members are also expected to behave polite and respectful, as the clan is extremely revered in the Land of Tea. Mibari members who defect and become criminals are often hunted down by the clan themselves because they have such a high reputation at stake, though this is typically unheard of. People who are not born or married into the clan can be accepted as a member, but can only be appointed by the head. Characteristics Mibari's come in all different shapes and sizes, though typically members have black or different shades of brown hair. Hair is typically straight and tame, having spiky or tousled hair is a rare thing to have in the clan. A notable characteristic of their eyes is larger than average pupils, a noticeable trait every Mibari-born member has. Their eyes are generally dark-colored as well, the most common colors being soot and silver. Very rarely pink eyes with red pupils appear in some clan members, though the members are random and few. Their eyes are noticeably slanted and almond shape. Unless a parent is married into the clan, members do not often have blonde or light hair. There has never been a case of orange or white hair, and Mibari's will only have different colors besides the usual brown and black if their mother is married into the clan. Most Mibari members appear to have a mixture of fair or tan skin tones, and it's also quite common to see moles. The family crest is usually worn by all members so their status can be easily identified, but more humble or distant members will not. Abilities Like most who hail from Kemurigakure, fire or ash-based techniques are a common thing, though generally, it's up to the shinobi in what they choose to do. They can specialize in other things, specialize in nothing, or not become a ninja at all. Their hiden is what they are most known for in the shinobi system, however. Since Mibari members have no specific chakra network, none of the clan-born members have a specific nature types, and instead, are able to learn all four types with equal effort. Forbidden Techniques Mibari Clan Techniques As a member of the Mibari Clan, users are able to manipulate their own chakra networks. This has several uses, and is a highly sought after hiden, even in other countries. Users are able to change the routing/path of the chakra network in the brain, allowing them to become immune to conventional genjutsu which relies on controlling the chakra of a normal chakra network. The hand signs other shinobi weaves to manipulate their chakra to perform jutsu can all be internalized, though this takes many years of practice. The chakra flows to the proper areas the user manipulates to perform the jutsu, and are able to create them at will, allowing them to be hands-free. There are some legends of such talented users that they are able to effortlessly apply nature manipulation to combine them, allowing them access to most elements reserved in kekkei genkai's. Leaders * Nobu Mibari: Nishi Mibari's father and previous Head of Clan before passing his title to his son before his death. * Nishi Mibari: The only son of Nobu Mibari and current patriarch. Heirs * Hatsu Mibari: Designated to be Nobu's successor. Trivia * References Mibari Clan is a Clan that was created by and belongs to Ash-can on Deviantart. If you decide to create an OC from this clan, please thoroughly read the history and rules before doing so. Rules # Clan Head OC's before Nobu Mibari is allowed, however, after Nobu Mibari, no other OC's should be created for Head of Clan. These belong to me. # Do not take credit for the Mibari clan, though you do not have to credit me if you do not wish. # Anyone can create an OC for the Mibari clan, just please try to stick true to what I have written for them. I've tried to give as much creative room as possible, and if you have any questions or ideas I would be happy to discuss them with you. # When you post your OC, please link me! I would love to read over and see what you have created. # The Mibari Clan is currently a work in progress, though I am not sure it will ever not be. I'm constantly creating new ideas and stories, though the basic information of this clan will not change, so do not worry about that. # Please do not edit this page. I will include your character in the members if you wish, and will also add your own techniques, etc. Just message me, but I do not wish the information I already have to be at risk. Category:DRAFT